


In Which Locus Likes Musicals

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Musicals, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>If I could have a tiny fic where Felix finds out that Locus likes musicals and mocks him relentlessly or what have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Locus Likes Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any Locus/Felix.
> 
> Since this is over my 300-ish words for my drabble collection, this one gets posted separately.

Musicals were usually not the first thing that came to mind when you thought of a relentless killer like Locus. Someone who killed for pay doesn’t just sit around and watch musicals, right?

Wrong.

After the first time Locus sat down and watched The Sound of Music he found out that it helped him wind down after a particularly rough or stressful day. And it just escalated from there. Now Locus’ collection of musicals took up a large chunk of space in his DVD bin.

Currently he was watching Chicago, humming along with the tune and tapping his finger along with the beat in the rec room of the shabby base he and Felix were staying at. As far as he knew pretty much everyone was gone for the day except him, and the ones left behind he had warned to leave him alone. They usually tended to listen when he threatened them. Which is why the chuckle from behind him came unexpectedly.

_"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. This is too good to even be true."_

Great. Just great. The one person he really didn’t need coming up behind him while he was indulging in his musicals. Felix.

He quickly shut the TV off and turned to face his asshole of a partner, whose smug look made Locus want to walk up to him and punch him square in the mouth. 

_"Can I help you with something?"_

Maybe he could get rid of Felix quick and go about the rest of his day. But he knew with the amount that Felix liked to talk, that probably wasn’t going to be so easy. But Felix was too busy laughing to even pay any attention to anything Locus said. What a child.

_"I can’t believe you’re watching musicals. Turn it back on so I can get a picture of you in front of the TV with it. Oh Mr. Big Bad Mercenary Locus watching his stupid musicals. I heard you humming along to, so don’t try to say this is your first time."_

Locus was right, this wasn’t going to be easy. 

_"Is this what you do when we’re gone? You watch musicals. Oh man. This is just too good. What a fucking loser."_

Okay, that was it, Locus was done listening to this little shit make fun of him. In one swift movement he was up from the chair and in front of Felix, towering a good head over him.

_"I’m going to give you one chance to turn around and leave here, pretend you didn’t see anything, and never speak to me about it again. And if you don’t I’m going to shove my gun down your throat and make you wish you were never born."_

Felix blinked up at Locus and the smug look was definitely gone from his face. One thing about Locus was that you could never tell when the guy was serious or not. Which, to be fair, he didn’t really joke all that often, and Felix didn’t put it past Locus to murder him in his sleep or something.

So Felix gave a nod and started walking backwards away from Locus (because he knew damn well better than to turn his back on him), until he was out of sight and Locus could go back to Chicago. 

From then on, Felix never spoke another word about it and always left Locus alone when he was in the rec room alone.


End file.
